Iced heart
by DauntlessGoddess
Summary: When Francis' father loses him in a poker game, Francis wakes up in a different country and with an Alpha who has plans for him. Omegaverse Russia x France
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Game**

"Do you think he will be ok?"

"The bruise on his cheek will go away in a few days, there appears to be bruising on his ribs and he will wake up with a rather nasty head ache due to the drug." The doctor sighed as he looked up at the large Alpha who was pacing along the expensively decorated room. He focused back on his patient; this sort of house call wasn't uncommon, an Alpha hurting their mate. It disgusted him. "It's nothing a few painkillers, water and time won't heal"

The Alpha growled not liking the tone that the Beta doctor used, as if he blamed him for the injuries on the Omega.

"Here is my card, I would like to come back and check on the Omega's recovery" the doctor held out a business card to the pacing Alpha after he had packed away his equipment.

That caused the Alpha to stop in his tracks "There is no need for that, the Omega will be fine." he took out his phone and sent a quick text "I have a doctor waiting to check him once we arrive in Russia"

The Beta paled slightly, Russia wasn't the best place in the world for Omega rights. He silently feared for his patients well fare, as if sensing his unease at the situation, the Alpha turned his attention to the doctor. The poor Beta took a step back only to meet the couch where his unconscious patient lay peacefully unaffected by the strong Alpha pheromones.

"Don't worry doctor, he will remain unharmed. I do not favour Omegas, but this one is under my care now and I assure you that he will be safe." he took in a deep breath to calm himself down; the Beta's scent was neutral and had the wanted effect of calming down the Alpha. "Now leave. I have a meeting to attend to and I do not like being late"

With the obvious dismissal, the doctor averted his eyes to the floor and nodded "So-sorry Mr Braginski" Quickly the Beta doctor rushed out of the hotel room.

Ivan exhaled loudly as he looked over to the slumbering Omega, his hand casually running through his pale blond hair, causing it to become dishevelled as his free hand fished out his phone to call his assistant. The meeting could wait, right now he much more pressing issues.

**{ ~ : ¤ : ~ }**

Everything hurt everywhere. There were of course certain places on the Omega's body that hurt more than others, the main ones being his chest, throat and head. He desperately needed a drink. Slowly Francis opened his eyes his blurred surroundings weren't a good sign, he started to panic, he couldn't get a scent of where he was, but he sure wasn't home. His senses were dulled, he hurt all over, and this could only mean something as had happened. In a slow and sluggish movement he ran his hand down his body checking if he still had clothes on, which was a yes, but he was under a blanket, a very soft warm blanket which he nuzzled into a bit. Relief washed his system and he closed his eyes and tried to recall what had happened.

_After a long graveyard shift at the Omega clinic__all Francis wanted was normal a cup of chamomile tea and at least ten hours of sleep, though the things he had saw on his shift could easily give him nightmares. A young Omega, who had just had his first heat, came in crying after being raped, he was barely sixteen. There were a few forced heats gone wrong and the obvious Omega abuse. Maybe his friends could take away his hatred of the world with a few drinks, but all the Omega wanted was his soft bed._

_As soon as he entered the apartment his nose was hit with the strong scent of alcohol and a familiar Alpha, if he had been more awake he would have smelt the anxiety in the air, but instead he was quite as he made his way through to the small kitchen. Francis was surprised to see his father awake and waiting for his in their tiny kitchen and instantly he was more awake._

_"Bonjour papa" he said with a slight hesitant smile. Francis looked at h__is father as he poured boiled water into two waiting mugs. _

_"Bonjour" brown eyes met with blue for a brief moment; there was sadness and regret in his father's eyes._

_It wasn't an odd sight to__see his father making him tea, just uncommon. So when the cup of camomile tea was pushed along the kitchen counter towards him, Francis smiled politely and took the cup._

_"Papa?"__Francis could sense his father's unease, something was wrong._

_"Drink up François; you have had a long day. The tea will help relax you as always" it wasn't an order, but there was a demanding nature to it._

_"Oui" the Omega said was he brought the cup to his lips, he enjoyed times like this. His father was sober, had done something nice for him, it was perfect. "The tea is a little too sweet" he tried not to make it sound like a complaint, but he never put sugar in his tea._

_The Alpha smiled sadly, something was definitely wrong "I'm sorry François, it slipped my mind." he motioned for Francis to follow him into the sitting room._

_"My dear son, look how big you have grown" the way his father had said those words had Francis confused; it was as if he was leaving. "I-I do not know-" he exhaled loudly "Please finish your tea" Francis obliged taking a few more sips of the hot liquid, his mind wondering what his father was trying to say "I will accept if you never forgive me, Mon Cher. I would not have done it if I thought I wouldn't win, they cheated somehow! I'm sure of it" Francis sunk back into the relative safety of his soft couch, his father was angry._

_There was a growing fear in him about what it was his father had done to get him like this "What did you do?" he asked after placing the half empty cup onto the coffee table, next to his fathers untouched coffee._

_"Please Francis!" his father snapped "finish your tea, I took time to make sure that you will not be in any discomfort while I tell you the news!" the cup was once again in Francis had, he did want to anger the already agitated Alpha._

_After a few moments of silence while Francis finished his tea with haste, his father spoke once more "I want you to know that I will always care for you and love you and I will search for you-"_

_"Ssearch__for__mee?" Francis yawned, dear lord he need to sleep before he fainted on the carpet. "What happened?"_

_"I went to Vargas, tried to get some money at a game of poker" this wasn't good, Romeo was the worst at poker, he could never keep a straight face "I was already in a lot of debt and I, I-" there was a harsh knocking on the door to the apartment and Francis paled he was pulling together things, but his mind was so fuzzy "Shi__t! I'm so sorry Francis" his father grabbed his son by his forearms and pulled him close. _

_"__Why?" he heard himself ask even if he had not moved his lips. _

_"You were the only thing that they wanted" came the answer he had dreaded._

_They__. The mafia, his father had sold him to the mafia to clear his debts. Suddenly the room was host to two __new__Alphas, both strongly built; they must have managed to break the door down. Francis weakly pushed his father away his movements sluggish and as he tried to stand for up it was as if someone had put the world of a merry go round, the Omega felt sick. "What did you"__do!?__He wanted to shout but his voice was soft and slurred together._

_"So you wouldn't struggle, they won't hurt you like this" the voice of his father became__warped as if his head was being held under water._

_Francis felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling him away from his father and lift him off the floor, instantly he started to kick the heavy lug that was carrying him. There was a curse__as he hit the Alpha in the nuts, he was let go, but he couldn't stand on his own two__feet and came crashing down. There was a coffee table there, but instead of pain there was a numb__tingling sensation__and then a cloth covered his mouth and nose. Francis gasped in shock, but inhaled the chemical that was on the cloth and suddenly everything went black._

Francis groaned, he had been sold by his own father to the mafia and to top it off his head hurt as if he had been hit by and eighteen wheeler, that must be the double whammy of drugs he was given to sedate him. He pulled the blanket closer to himself.

The door opened "Good you are awake" came a voice that was heavily accented with something like Russian, "Here is some water and painkillers, the doctor said you would need them." Francis looked at the slender male that came into his immediate vision, they were a little blurred around the edges, but they eventually came into focus. He took a cautious sniff of the air. Beta. Mated. They had short blond hair, that was straight and reminded Francis of a bowl cut, it suit him. The Beta wore glasses and behind that was a set of lovely blue eyes, which went well with his powder blue suit and red tie, he dresses well.

Francis relaxed a little, but there was no way he was going to take anything that the stranger was offering. "Here, have the packets, they are just painkillers. It'll numb the pain, and it's safe to take while..." he paused as if he was trying to find the right words "In your situation" in other words 'drugged up'.

Francis' noticed that he was lying on his back in an extremely soft bed -it had to be memory foam- , once again he took a sniff, concentrating on the other scents. There was a strong scent of an Alpha, but it was a bit stale as if the Alpha hadn't been in the room for more than a few days, Francis didn't know whether to relax or be worried. He pushed himself up so that he was resting on his elbows and then sat up with his back resting against the head board, a pang of light headedness hit. Dear God he was going to throw up.

As if sensing this or reading his mind the still to be named Beta held out a small waste bin, Francis took it with a grateful smile, he didn't want to throw up in the expensive looking room. The nausea left without any need to empty his already empty stomach. The Omega placed the waste bin beside him in bed and reached out to the water bottle, it was still sealed, so he hoped it was safe. After a few gulps of water his throat no longer ached, but felt sticky. Francis caved in and also took the pills, he was a doctor and had used the brand before, plus his chest hurt, there must be some bruising.

Through all of this the Beta stood beside the bed, waiting patiently for something "Sorry, throats a little sore" Francis managed to get out his voice was strained.

"That's fine, it was expected. We were starting to worry that you would not wake up, you have been asleep for over thirty three hours" that long?! It must have been a combination of a sixteen hour shift and sleeping drugs. "I am Mr Eduard Bock, Mr Braginski's personal assistant"

"My owner?" Francis said cautiously after a few more sips of water. It was only common sense that he worked for the Alpha who had own him.

Mr Bock frowned slightly "Yes," he readjusted his glasses "He is in a meeting right now, but he will be home soon" what did the Alpha work as? Wait he was part of the mafia, so he must do some sort of dangerous thing that is against the law, Francis probably didn't even want to find out.

The Omega only nodded; maybe he could escape before the Alpha got home "Where am I?" If he knew where he was then it would be easier to get home, he knew Paris like the back of his hand, he must be in the more expensive upper-class areas. As a doctor he had made a few house calls to the fancier neighbourhoods and the rooms were just like the one he was in currently.

The Beta looked a little hesitant as if he was guarding himself for the reaction that Francis would have "You are currently in Mr Braginski's countryside home" Ok so the countryside was a little bit further than he expected to be and he had no money on him, maybe he could steal a car? The Braginski dude must have more than one car in the garage.

"How far are we from Paris?"

"Roughly three hours," _that was a relief-_ "by private jet" _wait what!_

Francis' felt as if he couldn't breathe, his chest suddenly too tight and his throat closing. What did the Beta mean by that? They couldn't be out of France! What country were they in? Three hours by a private jet could take you almost anywhere in Europe, so at least he knew that he was still in the same continent.

Braginski. The name was name must be Eastern European, Russian most likely, Belarusian at a push, possibly Ukrainian. "Whe-" he rethought his question "What country am I in?"

Eduard smiled sadly "Russia"

That is what he had thought, but it left him with a lot more questions. What was a member of the Italian mafia doing in Russia? How did he get him through the airport undetected? Surely Omega rights weren't so bad that the government wouldn't bat an eye lid to an unconscious Omega being brought into the country, probably against his will? What about the French authorities? Did they not care about its own citizen being taken out of the country?

"I think I need to rest a little while longer" his voice quiet, broken and sad. Francis lay back down into the soft bed, he felt like crying. Why him?

Even the Beta could sense this sadness; Francis could feel taste the pity in the air around him and it disgusted him. The door was closed without a word. As soon as it was Francis threw the blankets away from his body and got out of the bed, there had to be a way out before Braginski came back home. The first thing that he checked was the large windows and all he saw was snow and trees, the house must have been far from any sort of town or city.

At an almost frantic pace Francis dashed towards the road, he was bare footed, so his steps were soft against the carpeted floor. He pressed his ear flushed to the door in hopes that there would be no one wandering the halls or guards posted at his door. For a few quiet, breathless moments Francis waited and when he was happy that Eduard or anyone else was not present in the hallway, he opened the door. Slowly of course. His head poked out from the room checking that the passage was well and truly clear of anyone, to his relief he found no one. The Frenchman walked out of the room and down the hallway to a set of stairs, there was a bit of chatter downstairs, so he waited until they moved, until the chatter died down.

There was a risk that the grand stairs would creak no matter how softly he tried to walk, but as if the God finally were favouring him, the stairs were well maintained and didn't make a sound as he descended. There were a set of outdoor clothing beside the door, which Francis put on. The snow boots were too big for him and the jacket made him feel like a smaller version of the Marshmallow Man, but it would keep him warm in the cold weather. Who knew how long it would take for him to get to civilisation.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow, I didn't think that this story would have such a wonderful reception on fanfiction! I've had this second chapter for over 2 weeks and I'm so sorry for the people who had to wait for it and the lovely people who reviewed in the last chapter.

The third chapter is still in progress, but I have a nice rough outline and I have a wonderful ending!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**The Deal**

Ivan was lost in thought. At the last minute he was called to meeting in the Kremlin, it was never a good thing to make Putin wait. The man was like a child who needed constant attention and if he didn't get it he killed them, but Ivan wasn't really scared of him, he had more power and loyalties than the Alpha. Throughout the meeting all he thought about was his Omega, waiting for him at home. He had been sleeping for so long, and few minutes ago Ivan was informed that he had finally woken up; he hoped that he wasn't too scared.

Ivan place an idle hand on the black case as he swirled the tumbler with his Courvoisier, it was too early in the day to be drinking vodka, especially now if he would hopefully be looking after his very own Omega. The car came abruptly to a halt spilling some of the fine drink on the tailored suit he was wearing.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted at his driver

"I'm sorry Mr Braginski, there seems to be someone passed out on the road"

The Alpha sighed irritated as he wiped up the spilled drink with the handkerchief "Go deal with it" he snapped at the other Alpha, who quickly made his way out from the driver's seat.

After a few long minutes of waiting, Ivan left the car, he couldn't be bothered with a homeless bum that was passed out of the road "Just move them to the side of the road, I have to get home now"

"S-sir, they are an Omega"

"For the love of God" he muttered under his breath. What was an Omega doing passed out in the middle of the road? Ivan walked towards his crouched down driver and the passed out Omega "Are they wearing a collar?"

He watched impatiently as his driver unzipped the large coat enough to check for a collar "No, he isn't wearing a collar" the driver leaned in and sniffed. "Not bonded either"

Ivan sighed; he really didn't have time to be dealing with this, his own Omega was waiting for him back home. "Load them into the car" he could get Eduard to call an Omega house to collect them when they got home, or maybe Francis may like the company of another Omega till he got used to living in Russia.

With the order given Ivan slid back into the car and moments later the unconscious Omega was placed in beside him, the jacket that they wore swamped them it was as if it wasn't for them, but someone much taller. The hood covered over half of their face from view; they emitted a soft sleeping noise and shifted slightly as if they were trying to get comfortable in the seat. Ivan shifted away from the snoozing Omega and picked up his tumbler once more, now he wanted some vodka, but he didn't think Francis would like it if the first time they talked, he was smelling of strong alcohol.

It didn't take long till they were on the road once again. Ivan easily ignored the Omega, but when a familiar scent started to fill the car Ivan gave them a sidelong glance. The Alpha scented the air, roses and something fruity like cherries or grapes. That was Francis scent. He placed the tumbler down next to the decanter and took off the hood of the large coat to reveal Francis' shiny golden locks.

{ ~ : ¤ : ~ }

If it was even possible, Francis felt worse than he had when he first woke up.

"That was rather idiotic" came an unfamiliar voice that made the Omega jolt upright.

He was in a different room than before, there was also an Alpha who sat in an armchair in the corner of the room. They must have been there for a long time as the air was saturated with their scent, but they seemed to be calm, the mysterious Alpha wasn't even looking at him, but seemed to be interested in the book he was reading. The fast movement caused Francis' head to ache even more; he groaned and closed his eyes.

"No one would think you were a doctor with the way you acted" there was a flick as the page was turned "There's some water on the bedside table"

"Th-" Francis tried to clear his dry throat "Thank you" Was this Braginski?

Francis opened his eyes once again and gingerly drank some of the water on the bedside table as the silence between them stretched, till The Alpha placed a bookmark in between the pages and closed the book. Finally the two men made eye contact. Francis would swear that his heart stopped for a few moments, as The Alpha's violet eyes stared so intensely at him. The silence continued as he took of the reading glasses and made his way towards Francis.

"Ivan Braginski" The Alpha held out his hand.

"Francis Bonnefoy" Francis took the man's hand and shook it; his hand was practically enveloped by Ivan's.

"You are in a foreign country, where you know no one" the bed sunk where he sat down. Francis shook slightly as he averted his gaze not wanting to seem as if he was challenging the Alpha. "And you run away from the only safe place for you in a 20 mile radius, it's a surprise that you're a doctor with that brilliant plan"

Francis wasn't sure, but he didn't think he was supposed to reply to that, so in favour of not angering and obviously very powerful person, he stayed quiet and kept his head bowed down in submission.

Ivan sighed and lifted Francis chin, but Franc kept his eyes downcast "I'm a businessman and I love deals, so I have a deal for you" the Omega cautiously raised his eyes to meet with the Alpha's "You want to go home and doesn't matter what part of the deal you choose, you will go home either way." Francis was letting himself hope a little "I have a rather large deal that I would like to get, of course in my research I've found that Mr. Oxenstierna barely does any deals with unstable Alphas

"An Alpha, my age and unbonded is an unstable bet in his books. Francis you can leave now, I will give you all of your documents, pay for your own apartment near the hospital and my name until you turn twenty five" An Omega was under their parents control until they turned twenty five and if they reached they hadn't bonded by then they were allowed to be their own person.

"Of course you can leave at the end of the year with your documents, and apartment, plus ten percent of the money made from the deal and any other deals I get while you are with me"

"What is the plan if I say I want to go home?" Francis asked.

"You stay here until you get your health back up to par, then you can go back to Paris with my privet jet, of course when you get back Eduard will have set the up the apartment and the changed your bond status in all of your official documents" Ivan stood up and tugged on the cuffs of his shirt "I will get another Omega"

Francis was silent for a while, this was a good offer no matter how he looked at it "And if I stay?" he eyed the Alpha "We won't bond, right?"

"Da, I do not wish to bond with anyone Mr Bonnefoy, nor am I interested in sharing a heat" their eyes met and Francis' cheeks flamed up at the thought of going through his heat with Ivan. "If you do stay, you get to live in the manor, this will be your room during heats, and outside of heat you will share a bed with me. You also have access to any of my homes around the world. You will have chauffers' to take you wherever you please, you have access to my credit cards, so may go shopping whenever you want" Ivan made his way back to the chair he had been sitting in, only now when Ivan picked it up, did Francis take note of the box that lay there on the floor next to it.

"If you will be mine, you would never get the second best of anything" He placed the box onto the bed, Francis looked at the black box with the 'Harry Winston' logo imprinted into it in sliver and he couldn't swallow "You will have all an Omega could hope for"

Francis' inner Omega was jumping for joy, this Alpha had shown that he could take care of him; he wouldn't need anything, even if he was a little saddened that his Alpha didn't want to help him through his heat. He loved to be spoilt, every Omega liked to be spoilt by their Alphas and Franc's didn't have an Alpha! Here was one that was offering him the world for just a year.

"Of course you will need to terminate any other intimate relations you may have" Francis rolled his eyes, yes he was a flirt, but he didn't sleep around. "Of course I came prepared for a 'yes'" He opened the box to reveal the diamond collar.

A collar. Of course it would be a collar, Russia was so traditional that bonding bracelets were considered laughable and all Omegas had to be collared. Don't get him wrong it was a very pretty collar. The leather was dark brown, thick but soft to touch- Shit! Francis was touching it!- The diamonds were dazzling, it must have been hand crafted. There was a larger diamond pendant that was surrounded with smaller diamonds. Somewhere in Francis' mind he knew if he bought this himself, he wouldn't be eating or living anywhere for about the next five years. The collar had a certificate of authenticity! Dear God he felt as if he was in a little over his head.

Even so he found himself nodding when Ivan asked "Would you like to stay?"

The collar was taken out of the box and placed around his neck, he lightly shivered and had to bite back a whimper as Ivan's fingers brushed against his sensitive neck "Iva- I-I can't walk around with" Francis waved his hands a little to indicate his collared neck "this on" Ivan couldn't possibly expect him to wear it around the house and on the streets, in the latter he would be mugged! "How much is it?"

"If you are worried over your safety, you will already have a bodyguard" It seemed that he wasn't going to be getting a plainer collar "It was a little over 33 million roubles," Dear God Francis felt sick "I asked for the best collar they had."

"Mon Dieu" Francis tried to regulate his breathing. He would just have to get used to wearing things that could solve world hunger and shelter all abuse Omegas.

"You like it, da?" Ivan sounded nervous; it was the first time that Francis had heard him sound nervous. Well not nervous, his voice was a little more strained and his Russian accent was a tad stronger.

Francis nodded once more "Yes, I do. I love it Ivan" Ivan was already doing so much for him, he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

There was a pause as Francis thought through everything. No, everything seemed to be in order, but something came to his mind "I would like to work" being idle from the field would mean that he was going to possibly retraining or retaking his exam before he would be allowed back onto the ward. All he wanted was something to do.

Ivan gave him a friendly smile "I'll see what I can do" that meant there was no chance in hell. Ivan may obviously be very wealthy, but there were no Omega doctors in Russia. Omegas were only teachers, child minders or cooks. "I'll have some food sent up here, when you feel ready to, you can come downstairs. I have an engagement to announce"

The flames of the grand fireplace flickered almost temptingly the Omega was curled up in the large leather wing backed chair that faced the dancing flames. Francis watched them as he pretended to be reading a book that was all in Russian -with pretty pictures-, Ivan was upstairs in his home office working and planning their engagement party. If Francis didn't know better it was as if he already knew that he would say yes.

Francis had come down from his room an hour after Ivan had left him in the room, a nice little Omega named Toris, who was married to the nice Beta, he had met in the morning. The first thing he had been given was a contract which he had signed. He had spent the day getting familiar with the large home he would be staying in; Toris had told him that Ivan rarely spent time here, as he favoured his town house since it was closer to the Kremlin. Francis quickly realised that he wouldn't see Ivan for most of the time he was here, and he was ok with that, it would make it easier at the end of the year when he would leave.

Ivan's home was very large with many rooms all of which were extravagantly furnished, majority of which were guestroom, some obviously were lived in. There was a large library on the third floor, where Francis had spent most of the day wandering around picking up interesting books, there were more than a few in English, but the Russian books had prettier pictures. He hadn't been allowed to help and cook dinner, apparently he wasn't allowed to lift a finger and when he asked what there was he could actually do one of the chef had told him there was some knitting in the drawing room.

The faint sound of the crackling fire had almost lulled the blonde to sleep when there was a loud crash and people yelling. Francis jumped out of his seat and the book fell -along with a few sweet wrappers- fell on the floor, when the door to the drawing room slid violently open.

"Где ебать он?!" _(Where the fuck is he?!) _Yelled the tall and angry Alpha that had just stormed in.

He was quickly followed in by a frantic looking Toris who seemed to be at the brink of tears, obviously trying to hold his ground in front of an Alpha who was releasing Wrath pheromones by the bucket load "Пожалуйста! Успокойся Mr Аrlovskaya, пожалуйста!" _( please! Calm down Mr Arlovskaya, Please!)_

"кто ебет он ?!" _(who the fuck is he?!)_ he pointed at Francis and Francis didn't know how he kept up right. Before Toris could answer him he asked "Who the hell are you?"

Francis took a few breaths "Francis Bonnefoy" he looked down, and saw the stain on the white shirt. His blue eyes did a once over. Ashy blond hair stuck to his head with sweat, shirt scuffed and scrapped, mud, and blood coloured the once white shirt. There was a high possibility that that blood was his as well. Black suit pants caked in mud and grass. "Your bleeding, let me help you" Francis said in his doctor voice. Calm and in control, no matter what situation he was faced with.

The Alpha calmed down a bit as if realising he had been injured, Francis took a step closer to him, he was so glad that his legs hadn't decided to stop working "Toris, please get me a first aid kit and tell Ivan he has a guest"

"The first, first aid i-is in-n the kit-chen" Toris was shaking with fear and was glad to has been given a reason to flee the room.

"We both don't want your cut to become infected" he said with a little smile as he lead the way to the large kitchen that was void of staff due to it being late into the night. All the way he could feel the other's eyes on him, they were still angry, but they were more confused by his presence.

"Just sit down and I'll go find that first aid kit" Francis left the Alpha near one of the stools that lined the side of the breakfast bar as he went to seek out the first aid kit that he could see perched on the window sill over the sink. As he moved he still felt the icy stare of the stranger on his back "care to tell me what happened?"

There was a silence that stretched out between them and Francis realised that he wasn't going to get any information about how the man had gotten like this. Francis smiled at him when he returned with the first aid kit "Why are you here?" The Alpha asked

"My Alpha" it was weird calling Ivan that "wanted me to see his country." They hadn't talked about having a story to back up why they were engaged, so Francis was making this up on the spot "Can you take off your top please"

The Alpha unbuttoned the dirty dress shirt and peeled off the sticky undershirt, this must have been an expensive and smart outfit before it got ruined. To Francis' lovely surprise he did it silently without any suggestive eyebrows, or any leers and because of that he didn't even ask when he also unstrapped the belt of throwing knives and placed them onto the kitchen counter.

The wound was too his side it was still bleeding lightly and had bits of dirt in it, he had to crouch to be at eye level with it. Francis cut the top off the sterilized water and washed the wound, it wasn't a cut, more like a gunshot and judging by how he had limped after him l, there must be another one in his right leg.

"Why were you shot?" He asked not expecting an answer from the quite Alpha, and silence is exactly what he got and a harsher glare if that was even possible.

When he was happy that the cut was clean as he could get it with just water, he stood up and got vodka out of the cupboard that the staff hid it in -he had found it in his earlier rummage for sweets- and a shot glass. He poured out a shot of the vodka and held it out to the Alpha. The Omega poured some of the vodka into his palm at the same time as the Alpha took the shot, there was a hiss and he mumbled a sorry.

Ivan stormed into the kitchen looking rather angry, Francis instantly stood up straighter. "You aren't allowed to be in my home" he growled out at the other Alpha. Francis made his way to Ivan's side; he knew that he didn't want to stay next to an Alpha that was obviously not in his own Alpha's good books.

"This is also my childhood home, you don't have full ownership of it" it seems that this conversation was going to be in English "I can come here when I please"

That cause Ivan too growl territorially, "Cut the shit, why are you here?!" Francis felt Ivan's arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, the Alpha noticed it as well.

"The deal was a turned bad the bloody Turk thought he could keep both the money and the guns" he was in an arms deal gone wrong, that would explain the injuries "What's with the Omega?"

Ivan growled louder "He is mine" there was an obvious warning and possessive note in his voice, that made Francis knees go weak.

The other Alpha scoffed "When were you interested in Omegas?"

"That is none of your business, I'll deal with Adnan" Ivan pushed Francis chin up showing of the collar he wore with one hand "I have an Omega to ravish in celebration of our engagement" Ivan snapped his teeth near Francis throat as the hand on his waist went to palm his growing erection, that caused Francis to moan softly. His face was burning with this display of possessiveness and he silent cursed his body as he leaned back into Ivan "You know where the door is"

Ivan didn't wait for the other Alpha to reply, he swept Francis of his feet and walked out, maybe it was the arousal speaking but he was sure from the flash of desire that was in Ivan's eyes that he would be thoroughly fucked into the mattress tonight.


End file.
